


He Deserves Nice Things Too

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Ori, Fanart, The Hobbit fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori: You stole those didn't you, Nori!?<br/>Nori: He deserves nice things too, Dori!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Deserves Nice Things Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsquill (dragonsquill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/gifts).




End file.
